Fairy Tales Entitle
by Heart's Murmur
Summary: This is just a random... script, of some random things that have actually popped up in my life. I don't like being tied down to Know Your Stars all the time so deal with the randomness people! There's LOTS of it! Doesn't always do what the title suggests!
1. Once Upon a Laser

Fairy Tales Entitle

Ame: I hope you all enjoy this fic! It's supposed to be funny because I keep getting really hyper but I don't want to do Know Your Stars all the time so now I have this fic! Which will be written like a play but that's besides the point! Enjoy! Note: Hawaii is Chidodo's best friend. Both of which are my friends.

Mr. Disclaimer-Dude: Ame doesn't own YYH or Kingdom Hearts or FullMetal Alchemist (which there are references to) or this Laser. It's a rental.

Bucket: ((To the tune of Jingle Bells)) The fic is, the fic is, the fic is coming to you! If you'll just sit and stay the fic will be here soon! HEY!

--Chapter 1: Once Upon a Laser…--

R-K-M: So Ame… What happened with your cousins?

Ame: Long story. Don't want to tell it. I even made Kurama fall asleep with it. See? ((Points to Kurama laying face down on a bed))

Kurama: zzzzzzZZZZZZ

R-K-M: ((Evil Grin))

Ame: R-K-M, you're sick. I'm not going to do _that _to him.

R-K-M: ((Looks disappointed)) Aww…. So. What about your cousins?

Ame: ((Bursts into tears and runs into a corner))

Yusuke: The story isn't all that long. You see… It's like this. Cousins mom signed away all rights to the cousins so they now live with their dad. Now Ame is the only one her age other than her brother that is a year and a half older than her. That's as close as anyone gets to her in age. She is also the only girl at family get-togethers that is not a mom/aunt/grandma other than Bella but Bella is only 22 months old. See? It wasn't all that long!

Kurama: zzzzzzZZZZZZZ

R-K-M: Yusuke! You're a MEANIE!

Riku: Ame needs to get over herself and have more_ fun. _Yeah. That's it. _Fun._

Ame: Yusuke you big jerk! ((Runs up to Yusuke and prepares to slap him)) ((Stops in mid slap))

Yusuke: ((Flinches))

Ame: Two for flinching. (This is from Atlantis… you know… that one movie… ya. Me no own that either.) ((Hits Yusuke twice)) ((Gets evil grin)) I have a better Idea…

Yusuke: ((Scared))

Ame: ((Claps twice and lights go out)) ((Rustling)) ((Claps twice more and lights come back on))

Narrator: ((Kurama-on a bed. Yusuke-tied to a table, hands and feet tied down. R-K-M and Riku-scared.)) All that you can see is two levers, Kuwabara next to the levers, and what I have put into little (())'s.

Ame: Shut up.

Narrator: ((Shuts up))

Ame: Now where was I… ((Remembers)) Oh yeah! Pull the lever, Baka! (This whole thing is from The Emperor's New Groove and a little bit from Kronk's New Groove. Me no own them either.)

Kuwabara: Uhh… ((Points to one lever)) This one?

Ame: Yes that one. I've worked out all the bugs. (To get this you will have to have seen Kronks New Groove (me no own) as I have clearly stated above)

Kuwabara: ((Pulls lever)) ((Nothing happens))

Yusuke: ((Relieved))

Ame: Baka! You're such a baka! ((Looks around the room)) Maybe I haven't worked out all of the… ((Realizes)) BUGS!

Everyone but Ame: ….. Huh?

Kurama: zzzzZZZZZ

Yusuke: ((Scared (again) ))

Ame: I forgot to plug it in! ((Plugs laser in))

R-K-M: ((Smacks forehead)) (Note: R-K-M has actually done this before with a CD player!) (R-K-M: ((Smacks Ame)) ) (Ame: OW!)

Everyone but Ame: ((Sweatdrops))

Ame: Why do you all keep leaving me out of stuff!

Everyone but Ame: ((Bigger sweatdrop))

Ame: Yeah! Just like that!

Narrator: ((Prepares to speak))

Ame: ((Glares at ceiling)) Don't… Say… Anything.

Narrator: ((Shuts up (again) ))

Ame: Ok! Back to business! Pull the lever (again), Baka!

Kuwabara: This lever right? Points to lever

Ame: Glares

Kuwabara: Right…. ((Pulls lever))

Laser: ((Starts shooting Milk, Capes, Airplane parts, Bunnies, Rainbows, Pudding, Cookies, Hearts, Plushies, Happy squirrels, Pies, Cake, Water balloons, Grape Jelly, Monkeys, Blue eyes, Hair jell, Rubber chickens, Batmobiles (me no own), Alarm clocks set to go off on five minute intervals, ect. ect. ect.))

Everyone: ((Staring at laser in disbelief))

Ame: Hey! You didn't leave me out this time!

Everyone but Ame: ((Sweatdrops))

Ame: Darn. Ok. So maybe I haven't worked out all the bugs…

Laser: ((Starts shooting bugs))

Ame: ((Didn't notice difference in ammo)) Humm… Maybe I need to hit it with a wrench…

Laser: ((Starts shooting out wrenches))

Everyone but Ame: ((Amazed))

Yusuke: ((Gets an idea)) Marshmallows!

Laser: ((Still shooting out wrenches))

Yusuke: Darn.

Hawaii: ((Drinks milk while wearing R-K-M's Edward Elric cape))

Chidodo: You can't drink milk! You're that Ed guy! ((Takes milk away from Hawaii)) (She hasn't read much manga… She's seen and read Gravitation but not much else.)

Laser: ((Shoots out milk))

Hawaii: Hey! Gimme that milk!

Laser: ((Shoots out more milk))

R-K-M: ((Laughs)) ((Takes milk from Chidodo)) Chidodo is right you know…

Ame: Hey! You made a rhyme! Oh well. Back to business. ((Ponders)) What could be wrong with my dumb laser!

Laser: ((Starts shooting out laser)) (Hey. It was bound to happen some time.)

Yusuke: ((Terrified))

Keiko: ((Laughs))

Ame: ((Notices change is ammo this time)) Oh yeah! Go me! Time for… Dun dun dun! ((Cue scary music)) THE VICTORY DANCE! ((Cue Victory Dance music)) ((Eliches song plays)) ))Creepy guy comes in and starts dancing)) Oh yeah! Work it there you old guy! ((Humms)) ((Song ends)) ((Guy leaves)) Aww… Oh well! Time for… ((Cue scary music)) Dun dun dun! THE VICTORY CHANT!

Everyone but Ame: ((Sweatdrops))

Yusuke: ((Terrified))

Kurama: zzzzZZZZZZ

Ame: Good foxy, with a soxy, and some pocky!

Laser: ((Starts shooting out fox plushies then socks then pocky in that order over and over again))

Ame: Good foxy, with a soxy, and some pocky! Good foxy, with a soxy, and some pocky! Good foxy, with a soxy, and some pocky!

R-K-M: ((Joins in))

R-K-M and Ame: Good foxy, with a soxy, and some pocky! Good foxy, with a soxy, and some pocky! Good foxy, with a soxy, and some pocky! Good foxy, with a soxy, and some pocky! Good foxy, with a soxy, and some pocky! Good foxy, with a soxy, and some pocky! Good foxy, with a soxy, and some pocky! Good foxy, with a soxy, and some pocky! Good foxy, with a soxy, and some pocky! Good foxy, with a soxy, and some pocky!

--End--

Ame: ((Laugh insanely))

Ame's Mom: Get a handle on it. You're getting a little loopy.

Ame: I'm loopey, I'm loopey, I'm loopey loopey loopey! (Me no own Jimmy Neutron either) Cue music Its time for… dun Dun DUN! THE SLAP DANCE! Slap, slap, slap! Clap, clap, clap! Slap, slap, slap! Clap, clap, clap!

Slap, slap, slap! Clap, clap, clap!

Slap, slap, slap! Clap, clap, clap!

Slap, slap, slap! Clap, clap, clap!

Slap, slap, slap! Clap, clap, clap!

Slap, slap, slap! Clap, clap, clap!

R-K-M: You may want to leave now. This could go on for hours.


	2. In a Cookie Jar Far, Far, Away

Fairy Tales Entitle

Ame: Hi ya! I'm so excited to be doing a second chapter to this insane fic that allows me to do anything random that comes to mind without having to restrain myself to Know Your Stars formatting (or something or other.). And Kudos (me no own) to the two people that reviewed! Yeah! Ariana Miyuki and R-K-M!

Mr. Disclaimer-Dude: Ame doesn't own anything but her insane ideas. And this cookie that she made on Wednesday.

Ame: YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT!

Botan: ((Steals cookie))

Ame: HEY! You're supposed to do that during the fic!

Botan: Sorry…

Bucket: Shut up all of you. And now may I have a drum roll……

Drum: ((Rolls down a hill))

Bucket: Not quite what I had expected but anyway! May I present…. CHAPTER 2! 'In a Cookie Jar, Far, Far, Away…'

--Chapter 2: In a Cookie Jar, Far, Far, Away…--

Bucket: Hey! I just said that! Meanie...

Ame: ((Laughs)) Hey wait a minute… THE FIC STARTED ALLREADY! Whoops.

R-K-M and Botan: ((Mutters)) Stupid.

Ame: Yeah thanks. I feel loved.

My mom: ((Looking at pictures of her when she was a baby)) Can I just say what a cute little dickens I was when I was little?

Ame: No, you can't.

My mom: Dang, I was cute.

Ame: I told you not to say it!

My mom: As if I would listen to you. Your friends lick plates.

Ame: Yeah, great. (My mom has pics of my friends at one of my b-day's licking their plates clean.)

R-K-M: Ok… Answer me this. What on earth does this have to do with a cookie jar?

Ame: Don't ask me! I just write the stuff!

Kurama, Hiei, R-K-M and Riku: ((Sweatdrop))

Ame: What?

R-K-M:  ((Bigger sweatdrop))

Ame:  Ok ok so… I had to go to the doctor yesterday because I needed a sports physical so I could play Volleyball and driving home and I was being insanely hyper ((Is interrupted))

R-K-M: ((Mutters)) Stupid.

Ame: ((Glares)) And so my mom… Yeah she though I was being VERY weird and so so so so she said "Ame, calm down. Your getting a little loopey." Yeah she seems to tell me this a lot and and yeah. She…. Umm… Yeah! I said "I'm Fruit Loopey!" (Me no own Fruit Loops either… Aww… I call them Doggy Biscuit O's…) And I'm insanely hyper while writing this!

Everyone but Ame: Yeah. We kind of figured.

Ame: Hey! You're doing it again! GOSH! MEANIE BUTT'S!

Hawaii:  I give up.

Ame: No! You mustn't loose hope!

Chidodo: I have a blister on my toe.

Jin: Whew. Yourkindofweird.

Ame: Ok ok so one time… Before the 8th of January… My mom took me shopping…

My mom: ((Muttering)) So that's where I went wrong. That was my first mistake.

R-K-M: Yeah. No kidding.

Ame: And I had this cheese! And my mom wanted me to take it back because she found the kind that she originally wanted… Hey! Did anyone notice that Originally looks like Origami? And Origami looks like Onigiri?

Everyone but Ame: ((Huge sweatdrop)) Stay on topic, AME!

Ame: Jeez you guys are pushy. Anyway… I decided to balance the cheese on my head while I was walking and I dropped it after walking a while and I said "Oh yeah! 2 points for me! And ZIP for the cheese!" And then I said… Do you want to know what I said next? I said "Okay I'm gunna stop talking to the cheese now." ((Bursts out laughing)) Oh and just now… Um yeah. I was eating Tokyo Joe's for dinner and You know what I just thought of? Joe has a lot of resturaunts named after him! Joe's CrabShack and Tokyo Joe's… And if you know of anymore Joe resturaunts then send them to me in a review! Yays! ((Flies around in a circle))

Jin: Whee! ((Flies around in a circle with me))

Hiei: Do you think they know it's a circle?

Ame: Yes we do! Oh wait… I CAN'T FLY! ((Falls)) YEAH! OH yeah. Well I was eating my noodles…

Everybody but Ame: ((Huge-mongous sweatdrop))

Ame: Yeah-huh. Anyway! I put a noodle on my dogs head and it took my aunt a couple of minutes to notice and then she said "Pam (That's my mom's name), You need to get that noodle off of your dogs head" or something like that and my mom started laughing and me being prone to laughing… Well… I almost had noodles shoot out my nose. It was funny!

Everybody but Ame: Yeah. Smart.

Ame: You all keep leaving me out of stuff! Dang it! I need to go cut up an apple. ((Can't find knife)) Where's my knife! Gimme a sharp object people!

My mom: Yeah, that's smart.

R-K-M: ((Laughing her head off)) Oh boy. It would be so sane to give you a knife, Ame.

Ame: ((Finds M'n'M's (me no own) )) Hey… Bubba… (That's my brother's nickname) Guess what?

Bubba: ((A little scared)) What?

Ame: I'm gunna hit you with an M'n'M! ((Throws M'n'M at Bubba)) ((M'n'M hits Bubba in the face)) Hehe! SCORE! Oh yeah!

Yusuke: Yeah. This chapter has been very random. Not very… Flowing.

Ame: Yeah. I know. I'm sorry about that all of my dear readers.

Hawaii: ((Doing science problems)) ARG! I give up on number one.

Ame: ((Turns away from talking to you guys)) ((Completely forgets about you guys)) NO! YOU MUSN'T LOOSE HOPE!

Chidodo: ((Not really paying attention)) I have a blister on my toe.

Hawaii: Hey! We did this already but anyway! You should be helping Ame and her noble quest to gain knowledge about all of the siencey stuff!

Chidodo: Her? Gain knowledge? Yeah right! You're just trying to get her answers!

Hawaii: ((Stunned)) Wha…? Hoo? Buuhdaah? Me? Me? Me… Copy _her_ answers? Tch. Yeah right.

Chidodo: Yeah right your yeah right! You want to copy her answers!

Kevin: Hello Cincinnati!

Ame: ((Quoting one of the popular idiots)) Is Cincinnati in Colorado?

Chidodo: ((Cracks up)) Cincinnati… Oh boy. That was great. ((Starts laughing again)) Cincinnati…

Ame: Yeah. That was a good time. The stupid people. Man I hate them! ……. Hey Hiei…

Hiei: ((Annoyed)) Hn.

Ame: What do you call a dead parrot?

Hiei: ((Even more annoyed)). HN. What?

Ame: …. A… ((Drum roll)) POLYGON!

Everyone but Ame: ((Smacks foreheads and sweatdrops))

R-K-M: You know, you're pretty stupid sometimes.

Ame: ((Accidentally puts coat on backwards))

Everyone but Ame: ((Smacks foreheads and sweatdrops))

R-K-M: I rest my case. You _are _NOT all that bright.

Ame: Really? Let's put me in a dark room and see if I GLOW!

Everyone but Ame: ((Smacks foreheads and sweatdrops))

Chidodo: Hey Hawaii! What do you want to be when you grow up?

Hawaii: ((Eyes glaze over)) ((Flies to wall, cape magically appearing)) BATMAN! ((Returns to normal)) You?

Chidodo: Ha! Me? Grow up? Don't make me laugh!

Ame: Yeah! ME TOO! I'll NEVER grow up!

Peter Pan: (me no own) YEAH! NEVER GROW UP!

--End--

Ame: Yeah. So… I'm ending it there because otherwise… This chap will go on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on. And on.

R-K-M: You mean kinda like that?

Ame: And kinda like something you do with Riku?

R-K-M: Yeah. Point taken. Bye! ((Runs off))

Ame: Yeah. Well read and push that little button that sends me messages! When you read this it will most likely not be until after school on the 21st because the computer decided to be stupid and shut down the Comcast internet. So I'm real happy. Enjoy! I want 5 or more reviews before I update next! I know R-K-M will review and I'm pretty sure Ariana will too. So that means… Just one person. PWEASE! Well I'm off to go find something sugar related. Bye!


End file.
